spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Adventures
Sandy Adventures is a SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off series created by Wikia user Sandra Cheeks. It revolves around Sandy Cheeks, a young high-spirited squirrel who lives underwater. The show is rated TV-Y and airs (in reruns) on Nick Jr. daily and occasionally airs a new episode (every month, a new episode airs on the channel). Characters Main Characters Sandy Sandy is the main character. She is only five squirrel years old and loves to build inventions, but they don't always work. SpongeBob SpongeBob is another main character and Sandy's best friend. Patrick Patrick is one of Sandy's friends and acts as the tritagonist of the Sandy Adventures series. Squidward A blue-green octopus. Sandy is the only one who understands his dislike of his neighbors. Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabs is a greedy red crab. Plankton Plankton is Mr. Krabs' arch enemy, but is nice to Sandy. Gary SpongeBob's pet. Mrs. Puff Mrs. Puff is Sandy's kindergarten (since Sandy's only five squirrel years old) teacher. Pearl A teenage whale. She tries to help Sandy but usually gives her "teen advice". Karen Karen is Plankton's wife. Supporting Characters Scooter Scooter is Sandy's friend. He pops up to add a comment in every episode except for Sandy Goes to the Moon Again!. Larry Larry is a lobster and is usually beaten by Sandy in beach contests. Feature film A feature-length film was created, based on the series. It was rated G (for General Audiences). The movie was extremely popular and did well in the box office. It took two years to complete and was released in theaters on April 17, 3117. The movie itself had a spin-off created, based on it, under the name of Sandy and her Movie. The movie created an entirely new subject (a new employee of Plankton's named Fish O'Donald) never mentioned in the series it was based on. The movie was written by Sandra Cheeks (and possibly Ponyo Fan) and directed by Sandra Cheeks. The main cast were voiced by Sandra Cheeks. Many merchandise based on the movie was manufactured. The movie was released on video, DVD, and Blu-Ray one year after the movie was, and each featured an exclusive short not belonging to any specific spin-off (such as the movie's spin-off). Episodes Many episodes are in production, though only several have aired. Several have been released on video and DVD. All episodes start with the phrase "Sandy and the" with the exception of Sandy Goes to the Moon Again! and Everyone, Everyone. All episodes air on Nick Jr. and some have aired as reruns as part of Nickelodeon's Preschool Play Date. The first episode (also known as the pilot episode) Sandy and the TV Show aired on May 1, 1999 as part of Nick Jr's "Fun Play Day". Episode list Sandy and the TV Show Sandy gets to be the star of her own TV show, like Zeus the Guitar Lord! Sandy and the... Sandy has a nightmare about her friends turning into monsters! Sandy and the Brand New Movie Sandy earns enough money to watch a new movie, but it turns out to be horrible! Sandy and the Question Sandy comes up with an unanswered question, but no one knows the answer! Sandy and the Pesky Neighbor Sandy realizes that Squidward is being mean to her friends. Sandy Goes to the Moon Again! Sandy goes to the moon again - and brings along her friends SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary, Mrs. Puff, Pearl, and Karen! Sandy and the Teacher Sandy goes to school, but she is afraid of her teacher Mrs. Puff! Sandy and the Book Sandy publishes a book about her adventures. Sandy and the Fight Sandy gets herself into the middle of a "Boys vs. Girls" karate fight! Sandy and the Contest Larry the Lobster, a lifeguard from Goo Lagoon (a beach in Bikini Bottom), challenges Sandy to a difficult beach contest! Sandy and the Dance Sandy learns a new dance and tells her friends about it. But who knew that her friends would tell a dance perfectionist, and get Sandy admitted to a dance contest? Sandy and the Beach Sandy goes to Goo Lagoon. Everyone, Everyone Sandy, SpongeBob, and Pearl put on a play. Sandy and the Future Sandy sees herself as an adult. Sandy and the Food Sandy tries a new food. Sandy and the Superhero Sandy meets her favorite comic book superhero, who turns out not to be as super as he is in the books. Sandy and the WHAT? Sandy sees herself and her friends as actual sea creatures! List of episodes Cast *Sandra Cheeks as Sandy *Sandra Cheeks as SpongeBob *Sandra Cheeks as Patrick *Sandra Cheeks as Squidward *Sandra Cheeks as Mr. Krabs *Sandra Cheeks as Plankton *Sandra Cheeks as Mrs. Puff *Sandra Cheeks as Pearl *Sandra Cheeks as Karen *Sandra Cheeks as Gary *Carolyn Lawrence as Scooter *Carolyn Lawrence as Larry the Lobster Producers Sandra Cheeks created the series. She directs every episode, and has written most episodes. Some episodes are written by user Ponyo Fan (who requested to make episodes). Continuation series A series believed to be a "continuation" to Sandy Adventures was created under the title of "Cheeks: The Series" by Sandra Cheeks on November 3, 2011. It follows Sandy as an adult. Links *List of Sandy Adventures episodes *Category:Sandy Adventures *Category:Episodes of Sandy Adventures *Category:Cheeks: The Series There are no external links (from somewhere other than SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) with information on the fanon series. Category:Mini-series Category:Sandra Cheeks Category:Spin-Offs Category:Sandy Category:Sandy Adventures Category:Spin-Offs Based on Sandy Category:Sandy Cheeks Category:Cartoons Category:Featured Articles